Naruto Relationship Guilde Book
by NekoMimiMyawMyaw
Summary: Drabble atau cerita pendek mengenai hubungan Naruto (dari ceritaku yang satunya, To The Past) dengan character lainnya. Full summary inside.


**Disclaimer**: Naruto _copyright_ Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning**: (munkin)OOC, Gender Bender, Bahasa tidak baku, Alur tidak jelas, dan style penulisan Author yang suka nge-skip

* * *

**Author: **Yahoo~ Minna-san, ketemu lagi dengan saya; Author tidak jelas dan pemalas yang masih punya hutang banyak mengUp-Date ceritanya dan taunya udah buat cerita baru lagi!

**Narator**: Masih untung ada yang baca dan menyukainya, saya ingin minta maaf atas kebodohan Author yang enggak becus menjalankan tugasnya

**Author**: Abaikan apa yang tadi Narator saya katakan. Cerita ini sebenarnya masih nyambung dengan cerita saya yang berjudul "**To The Past**" dan masih ada sangkut-pautnya

**Narator**: Karena cerita ini hanyalah berupa drabble atau cerita SS (Sangat Singkat) dan tidak ada sangkut-pautnya satu cerita dengan cerita yang lain

**Author**: Cerita bercerita tentang hubungan Naruto (Perempuan) dengan character yang lain, chapter ini mengambil tempat setelah Tazuna arc, memang lebih cepat dari ceritanya yang asli tetapi tenang saja; tidak akan ada spoiler untuk fic yang original, cerita ini hanya di buat sebagai tambahan dan latihan menulis Author

**Narator**: Dan juga cerita ini di buat untuk menghilangkan _writer block_ yang sering membuat Author jadi pusing tujuh keliling dan enggak punya tujuan untuk hidup (?). character yang di perlihatkan di chapter ini adalah character yang memang sudah di tampilkan di cerita "**To The Past**"

**Author**: Dan tentu saja hubungan Naruto dengan character yang lain akan berubah seiring cerita "**To The Past**" berjalan, makannya di setiap chapter terkadang akan keluar character yang sama dan tentu saja dengan pandangan dan hubungannya dengan Naruto yang berbeda. Sekian dan terimakasih, semoga para reader bisa menikmati cerita ini

* * *

**(Kyuubi/Kurama**) – **Precious Family**

Siapa yang tidak tahu dengan monster berekor? Tidak ada.

Siapa yang tidak tahu bahwa monster berekor itu menakutkan? Tidak ada.

Siapa yang tidak tahu bahwa monster berekor itu berbahaya? Tidak ada.

Tapi, apakah ada yang tahu bahwa monster berekor itu punya perasaan? Tidak ada. (kesampingkan para Jinchuuriki, mereka tidak termasuk ke dalam kategori ini)

Sungguh naïve, monster berekor itu adalah mahluk hidup dan semua mahluk hidup itu punya perasaan. Tidak percaya? Silakan cari mahluk hidup terdekat dan lempar dia menggunakan benda yang ada di dekat anda dan lihat reaksinya.

Mohon ketahui bahwa Author tidak bertanggung jawab apabila ada insiden yang bisa membuat anda di bawa ke kantor polisi ataupun di hajar hingga babak belur hanya karena mengikuti apa yang Author katakan tadi.

Karena itulah, monster berekor juga membutuhkan kasih sayang, dan Naruto mengetahui itu.

Naruto tidak menganggap bahwa Kurama adalah monster, ia juga tidak menganggap bahwa Kurama adalah parasit yang tinggal di tubuhnya. Sampai mati ia tidak akan menganggap Kurama seperti itu.

Ia sudah menganggap bahwa Kurama adalah keluarganya. seberapa anehnya kata-kata yang sebelumnya, Naruto tidak akan mengubah apa yang ia katakan.

Durhaka dengan orang tua? Hanya karena Kurama membunuh orang tuanya **karena ia sedang di kendalikan**? Hanya karena Kurama hampir menghancurkan Konoha hingga rata dengan tanah **di saat ia sedang di kendalikan**?

Hanya orang bodoh yang berkata seperti itu, sungguh sungguh bodoh.

"Ne, Kurama~ bolehkah aku menyisir bulumu? Aku yakin pasti banyak bulumu yang tersangkut" Naruto mengeluarkan sisir berukuran jumbo dan tersenyum inosen.

"Huh? Kamu kesambet apa Kit?" Kurama menjawab dengan melontarkan pertanyaan balik dan menatap Naruto bagaikan Naruto adalah alien.

"Hei! Aku hanya ingin membuatmu senang!" Naruto memutar bola matanya dengan kesal dan berjalan mendekat ke arah Kurama dan secara perlahan-lahan menyisir bulu di salah satu ekor milik Kurama.

"Kamu kurang kerjaan Kit" Kurama mengerang pelan tetapi tidak memindahkan ekornya dan membiarkan Naruto menyisirinya.

Naruto tersenyum mendengarnya. Setelah selesai menyisir semua ekor Kurama ia berpindah ke punggungnya dan lalu ke bagian perutnya.

*Purrr*

"Eh?" Naruto mendongak dan menatap bingung Kurama "Kurama…kamu tadi mendengkur?"

Kurama dengan cepat mengalihkan perhatiannya "Tidak"

Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya, tetapi akhirnya membiarkannya sasa, menganggap bahwa ia hanya salah dengar dan kembali menyisir perut Kurama.

*Purrr*

Kali ini Naruto mendongak dengan cepat "Kamu mendengkur!"

Kurama dengan cepat menutup mulutnya "Tidak, itu hanya perasaanmu saja Kit!"

Naruto diam saja sebelum tersenyum jahil, ia mulai menyisir Kurama sambil memperhatikan wajah Kurama.

Dan benar saja, mulut Kurama bergetar dan sedikit terbuka, tetapi sayangnya Kuama menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya.

"Hehe~ kamu tidak usah malu-malu~ ternyata _soft spot_mu itu di sini ya~" Naruto tertawa geli dan mulai menyisir samping lehernya Kurama.

Kurama setengah mati mencoba menahan dirinya untuk tidak mendengkuri seperti hewan peliharaan.

Namanya juga musang, hewan, pasti mempunyai suatu tempat yang mereka senangi untuk di elus.

Kurama tidak berbeda, hanya tubuhnya saja yang lebih besar dan ekornya yang berjumlah 9 buah serta kekuatannya, tetapi tetap saja ia seekor musang.

Naruto tersenyum bahagia, sudah lama sekali ia tidak bersantai, terlebih lagi bersama dangan salah seorang (seekor?) keluarganya.

_Kau adalah satu-satunya keluargaku yang tersisa dan aku sangat beruntung memilikimu_

_Aku menyayangimu, Kurama_

* * *

(**Killer Bee/Bee**) – **Sworn Brother **

Menjadi seorang jinchuriki itu tidak mudah.

Dengan segala tekanan batin yang di terima dan juga perasaan kesepian yang selalu menghantuimu dikala kamu menjadi seorang jinchuriki.

Terlebih lagi bila kamu masih seorang anak kecil yang polos dan tidak tahu apa-apa.

Bee dan Naruto menjadi seorang jhinchuriki di saat mereka masih kecil.

Mereka berdua sama-sama mendapatkan perlakuan yang sama di saat mereka masih kecil; di perlakukan seperti mereka ada seorang pembunuh berdarah dingin yang sudah menghancurkan hidup mereka dulu.

Tetapi, mereka berdua mereka berdua memliki masa kecil yang berbeda jauh.

Naruto yang selalu sendirian dan selalu sedih, sangat merindukan dan membutuhkan kasih sayang sehingga ia berbuat seperti orang bodoh dan mencari perhatian banyak orang, ia bukanlah murid yang berpestasi dan ia selalu di panggil orang warga desa sebagai pembuat onar.

Bee yang tidak menghiraukan sekitarnya dan selalu tersenyum bahagia, memperlihatkan kapada kakaknya segudang prestasi dan selalu bersikap santai, tidak perduli jika orang-orang di sekitarnya memperlakukannya layaknya seorang pembunuh berdarah dingin (bahkan sahabatnya mencoba membunuhnya), ia bahkan berhasil membuat orang-orang di desanya menganggapnya seorang pahlawan.

Perbedaan tersebut bukanlah menjadi penghalang untuk membuat mereka berdua menjadi sangat dekat, malah menjadi penyatu dan membuat mereka saling mengerti satu sama lain

"Occhan!" Naruto berlari ke arah Bee dengan tergesa-gesa sambil menghindari dahan-dahan pohon yang menghalangi jalannya

"Kamu terlambat. _baka yarou! Kono yaraou!_" Bee mulai melakuakn tarian anehnya

"Hehe~ aku tadi makan ramen terlebih dahulu, jadi agak telat" Naruto berhenti di saat sudah berada di depan Bee dan menggaruk pipinya dengan jarinya sambil tersenyum meminta maaf

"Kenapa kamu senang sekali makan makanan berminyak dan berlemak seperti itu? Sangat tidak sehat" Bee menggeleng pelan

"Ugh, Occhan bawel ah, rasanya enak kok!" Naruto berkecak pinggang dan menatap kesal Bee "Memang Occhan makanan kesukaannya apa?"

"Makanan yang sehat, A tidak pernah membiarkanku makan sembarangan dan selalu memberikanku diet ketat" Bee mengeluarkan buku notes kecilnya dan mengeluarkan pensilnya "Berat badanku harus stabil dan kebutuhan vitaminku harus di penuhi, kalau tidak maka A akan marah besar padaku"

"Eeh, tidak seru" Naruto meletakkan kedua tangannya ke belakang kepalanya dan menatap bosan Bee

"Aku akan mengajakmu nanti ke toko makanan yang menyajikan makanan yang enak dan sehat" setelah menulis sesuatu ke bukunya dan menyimpan kembali buku serta pensilnya, Bee mengeluarkan ketujuh pedangnya "Tapi sebelumnya, kamu haru menurunkan makanan yang tadi kamu makan terlebih dahulu"

Naruto menyeringai mendengarnya dan mengeluarkan kunainya dan bersiap untuk bertarung melawan Bee "Tentu saja"

Mereka berdua memiliki hubungan yang unik.

Bee yang menyandang status sebagai junchuriki terbaik dan yang paling cocok di jadikan jinchuriki sangat mengisi kekosongan di dalam Naruto yang masih pemula dan masih tidak mengerti mengenai apa itu jinchuriki.

Bee menjadi figur kakak yang sangat pas terhadap Naruto, dengan sikap yang cukup nyentrik dan aneh dapat dengan mudah di terima dengan Naruto yang memang sudah dari lahir sangat mudah berteman, hanya saja tidak banyak yang tahu karena tidak mau mengenal lebih jauh Naruto hanya dikarenakan ia seorang jinchuriki.

Naruto tentu dengan senang hati menerima Bee sebagai kakaknya, ia sudah kehilangan figur orang tuanya semenjak bayi dan sudah diisi oleh Iruka dan Jiraya. Ia menginginkan figur orang tua, kenapa kakak tidak?

Terkadang Naruto iri melihat anak-anak seumurannya bermain dengan kakaknya di saat ia masih kecil, bahkan ia sempat di buat iri oleh Sasuke yang memiliki kakak yang begitu menyayanginya, Itachi (setelah ia mengetahui kenyataan tentang Itachi).

Bee bisa menjadi figur kakak yang baik untuk Naruto, di tambah lagi Bee pernah mengatakan bahwa dirinya pernah dipuji oleh Minato, kenapa tidak? Bila ayahnya menyukai Bee kenapa ia tidak? Naruto tahu bahwa ayahnya itu pintar dan tidak munkin memuji sembarang orang.

"Occhan~ ayolaaah!" Pinta Naruto sambil membuat pose memohon di depan Bee, mereka berdua sudah selesai berlatih dan tiba-tiba saja Naruto meminta sesuatu yang aneh (menurut Bee).

Bee diam saja, seperti tidak tertarik atau munkin tidak memperdulikan Naruto "Tidak"

"Uuh! Kalau begitu aku akan menggunakan _orioke_—ah tidak jadi! Aku kan sudah jadi perempuan!" Naruto menarik tangan Bee dan memluknya, mencoba menggodanya "Occhaaan~ aku mohooon~"

"Tidak" Jawab Bee singkat, jelas, dan padat.

"Gaaah! Occhan susah sekali di bujuk! Dan kenapa juga Occhan tidak terpengaruh?" Naruto menggerutu pelan dan menatap kesal Bee.

"Aku tidak akan terpengaruh dengan anak kecil, aku tidak tertarik" Bee tiba-tiba saja menarik kerah baju bagian belakang Naruto dan menyeretnya "Seperti yang aku bilang, kamu tidak boleh makan ramen untuk jangka waktu lama dan aku akan memastikannya, kamu akan ikut aku latihan dan aku akan memastikan kamu mendapat diet yang ketat. Berat badanmu berlebihan. Titik, aku tidak akan mengubah keputusanku, _baka yarou~ kono yarou~_"

"Ga-ah! Occhan! Aku tidak mauuuu!" Naruto memberontak dan mencoba kabur tetapi gagal "Aku mau saja latihan tetapi biarkan aku makan rameeeeen"

"Tidak"

Sungguh, Bee memang benar-benar cocok menjadi figur kakak untuk Naruto.

_Kau selalu bertindak seperti kakakku; mengajariku banyak hal, menjagaku, dan membantuku di saat aku sedang kesulitan_

_Terimakasih banyak, Occhan_

* * *

(**Hachibi/Gyuki**) – **Mentor**

Pertama kali mereka berdua bertemu, Naruto sudah bertindak seperti teman terhadap Gyuki.

Tanpa merasa takut, Naruto mendekati Gyuki dan mengajaknya mengobrol layaknya mereka berdua adalah teman dekat dan sudah kenal lama sekali.

Itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuat Gyuki menyukai Naruto, orang kedua yang menganggapnya bukan sebagai monster tidak berperasaan, tetapi sebagai 'teman' dan mahluk hidup.

"Ne, Occhan kenapa senang sekali tiduran di atas kepalamu? Bukannya tidak enak ya?" Tanya Naruto sambil menepuk-nepuk tentacle milik Gyuki

"Entahlah, biasanya ia malah duduk di moncongku" jawab Gyuki dengan santai, ia tidak merasa keberatan dengan Naruto bermain di dekatnya.

"Ehehe, aku merasa beruntung memiliki Kurama, bulunya lembut dan hangat, aku senang tidur di atas ekornya~" Naruto tertawa pelan "Tetapi terkadang aku dibuat kesal olehnya, ia terlalu sadis, aku berharap ia bisa menjadi lebih tenang dan 'dewasa' sepertimu"

"Hei! Aku dengar itu!" Kurama mengerang pelan dan menarik Naruto lalu meletakkannya di atas kepalanya.

"Kamu harus bersikap lebih tenang, jangan temperamental, bisa-bisa semuanya jadi kacau balau" Gyuki melilitkan tentaclenya ke tubuh Naruto dan menarik Naruto lalu meletakkannya di depannya "Kamu harus mengerti bahwa kami memiliki personaliti masing-masing dan sikap kami juga berbeda-beda, dengan saling mengerti dan mengetahui sikap masing-masing maka penggabungan chakra kalian akan semakin baik"

"Hee…" Naruto mengangguk mengerti.

"Che, aku tidak butuh ocehan darimu, aku sudah tahu itu" Kyubi mengerang dan menarik kembali Naruto lalu metekannya di atas kepalanya lagi.

"Dasar sok tahu, wajahmu memperlihatkannya tahu" Hachibi memutar bola matanya dengan bosan.

"APA MAK—"

"Rap enka itu keren!" tiba-tiba Bee berkata tidak jelas dan tidak nyambung.

Sepi…

Bee memang pintar membuat tenang suasana dan mencegah adanya keributan…dengan caranya yang unik.

_Kau mengajarkanku begitu banyak hal, pelajaran-pejaran penting darimu tidak akan pernah aku lupakan_

_Terimakasih, Gyuki_

* * *

Yak! Satu chapter sudah selesai~!

Character ini yang aku pilih adalah orang yang paling dekat dengan Naruto dan memiliki ingatan dari masa depan: **Kurama**, **Bee**, dan **Gyuki**.

Di chapter depan adalah orang yang sudah berinteraksi dengan Naruto setelah ia kembali ke masalalu dan berubah menjadi perempuan: **Kakashi**, **Sasuke**, dan **Sakura**.

Kenapa aku memberi judul itu kepada masing-masing character?

**Kurama – Precious Family**: Naruto sudah menganggap Kurama sebagai keluarganya sendiri di karenakan sudah lama dekat dengan Kurama, dan juga Kurama selalu bersama Naruto lama sekali jadi Naruto sudah menganggap bahwa Kurama adalah bagian dari dirinya

**Bee – Sworn Brother**: _Sworn Brother_ itu biasanya di gunakan oleh laki-laki untuk bersumpah bahwa mereka adalah kakak dan adik, bukan kakak dan adik sedarah. Mereka berdua bersumpah untuk menjadi kakak dan adik, hubungan kakak-beradik mereka bukan di ikat dengan darah tetapi di ikat dengan sumpah. Menurutku Bee sangat cocok menjadi kakak untuk Naruto dan malah sifat 'kakak'nya akan semakin terlihat di saat Naruto menjadi perempuan~

**Gyuki – Mentor**: Menurut penilaianku, Gyuki jauh lebih 'dewasa' ketimbang Kurama, terlebih lagi Gyuki sudah lama sekali berteman dengan Bee, tentu saja Gyuki lebih banyak tahu mengenai hubungan Jinchuriki dengan monster berekor. Jadi Gyuki cocok sekali mejadi mentor untuk Kurama dan Naruto~

Sekian dan terimakasih~  
Saya ingin meminta pendapat Reader sekalian tentang chapter ini, apakah menurut Reader hubungan Naruto dengan mereka sudah cocok?

((P.s: Aku sudah cukup tenang dan tidak terlalu depresi sekarang~ mengingat berberapa nilai ulanganku cukup memuaskan~))

Ciao Ciao~ Jaa Nee~


End file.
